1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round shank chisel with a chisel holder, in which a shank of the round shank chisel holder is maintained in the bore of the chisel holder by a slit clamping sleeve, wherein the clamping sleeve is braced against the bore wall of the bore and the shank of the round shank chisel is rotatably maintained in the clamping sleeve, wherein the clamping sleeve has inwardly machined in and/or pressed in holding elements that distributed over a circumference of the clamping sleeve and that engage a circumferential groove cut into the shank of the round shank chisel, so that the clamping sleeve is fixed in place on the shank of the round shank chisel so that it cannot be shifted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In connection with a round shank chisel with a chisel holder, the axial position of the clamping sleeve on the shank of the round shank chisel is important, so that the front faces of the clamping sleeve are exposed and the clamping sleeve has as little as possible axial play. Also, it is necessary for the shank of the round shank chisel to be centered by the holding devices in the clamping sleeve so that the shank is guided, freely rotatable, in the clamping sleeve braced in the bore of the chisel holder.
A round shank chisel with a chisel holder of the type mentioned at the outset is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 264 015 A1 and German Patent Reference DE 37 12 427 A1. In this round shank chisel with a chisel holder, the holding elements are pushed inward in a point-like or a strip-like manner, so that they have a more or a less large play in the circumferential groove of the shank which, with the clamping sleeve braced in the bore of the chisel holder, also affects the round shank chisel. Also, the holding elements in the circumferential groove of the shank of the round shank chisel do not provide sufficient guide faces for an unequivocal centering of the shank, because of which rotating movement in the clamping sleeve is hampered.